TT Better Off
by Firewalker711
Summary: This takes place after the episode, "Titans Together." For those who recall, that's when all the T-Titans had to hide. Except for Beast Boy. If it weren't for him, the Doom Patrol surely would've succeeded in wiping them out! Well for the first time, he makes certain people aware of that!
1. Chapter 1

_ This story line takes place after the episode, "Titans Together." In season five. Here, the prolonged fight with the Brotherhood of Evil comes to an end. And after being gone for so many months, the five Titans finally come home, along with about fifty other Titans from around the world who helped them out in the final battle.  
The episode ends where they all go after Dr. Light who is in the middle of robbing another bank. And by the way it ends with the huge group surrounding him, we all know what happens. Well from here, this story begins after they return to the tower, the crowd leaves, and things finally start to settle down. Or so we think!  
Little do they know that Dr. Light has once again broken out of prison. Only this time, he's purposely tucked himself away, devising a plan of ultimate revenge not only against the Titans for spoiling every robbery he ever pulled. But against the entire city! Thanks to the improved suit he designed, he found a way to get them were it really hurt! Through the cities main power source! _

**Meanwhile. . .**  
The thought of taking on anymore criminals, was the last thing on the Titans minds. By then the exhaustion from their trip had set in, causing the five to basically crash out. Even Robin, who didn't believe in taking it easy, found himself lounging around the tower, going through tons of postal mail, bills, and emails. While Starfire and Silkie had a touching reunion, and were basically inseparable! In the meantime, Cyborg and Beastboy were hard at it, madly competing with the Super Mega monkeys III game!  
As for Raven? She craved the solitude, and had basically been up on the roof meditating since they'd returned. That is. . .until her stomach began to loudly growl, causing her to realize that she hadn't eaten anything in about 12 hours. And apparently, she wasn't the only one.  
Upon her return, Raven saw that the others were now scrambling around in the kitchen. This included Cyborg and Beastboy who were tackling each other, trying to see who would get to the fridge first. Rolling her eyes, Raven watched as Beastboy  
morphed into a monkey, and leapt over Cyborgs shoulder. Instantly turning human  
again, he playfully hollered. "Gotcha!"  
"Aww man. . ." Cyborg whined, as Beastboy flung the door open. In that instant he jumped back, letting out one of his high pitched girlie yelps.  
"_Ewwww_! Dude. . .the spores are back!" he cried, as Cyborg looked over his shoulder at the sight of the blue mold that once again covered just about everything inside. Although completely repulsed over the sight of this, Beastboy felt Starfire lean forward and glance inside. "Wonderful! The blue fungus has returned!"  
"Oh, what a thrill. . ." Raven muttered, as Beastboy pointed a finger inside and asked,  
"Uhhhhh. . .Did that napkin just move?" Rolling his eyes, Cyborg glanced toward Robin, who was watching the entire thing with amusement. "Man, this is ridiculous. We gotta get some food!" Sighing Robin gave him a reluctant nod.  
"I know. We've put it off long enough. I think it's time to go marketing."  
After a long tiresome trip, Raven dreaded this excursion most of all. Moaning under her breath, she mumbled, "Can't it wait? I mean. . .I'd be satisfied a cup of tea and an apple." Now without any hesitation, Beastboy reached inside and pulled out a shriveled up thing with black hair. At first Raven thought it might have been a prune, that is, until he held it up by the stem! "Sure, Raven. Will that be with, or without the _fur_?"  
Lip curling with disgust, Raven turned away from them and testily muttered,  
"I'll make a list. . ."  
**In the city. . . **  
Within the next twenty minutes they all arrived at the front of the crowded grocery store. Casually dressed, they stood at the entrance. This included Robin, who without the mask was almost impossible to recognize! Grabbing a basket, he looked at the other four and replied, "I know the traveling has made us all a little short. So we can only afford to spend what's left of the house money on the essentials until we get paid again. So anything extra will have to come out of your own pockets. So I'd keep the junk food down to a minimum."  
"Which will be harder for some, than for others. . ." Raven hinted, watching as Beastboy shot her a hard glance, but didn't say anything.  
"We'll split up and meet back here in about 45 minutes."  
"Sounds like a plan. . ." Cyborg replied, grabbing a buggy. "I'm off. . ."  
And all at once, they began to scatter off in different directions. With Robin and Starfire going one isle, and Cyborg disappearing down another. During this time, Raven noticed how Beastboy stood frozen in place, as though mesmerized by the candy section. This gave her the perfect opportunity to try and sneak off without him noticing. Or so she thought. Just when she was about to turn and leave, Beastboy caught up with her and said, "Umm. . .You feel like company?"  
Desperately trying to get out of it, Raven replied, "Well. . .Actually. . .I really don't have a lot of stuff to get. . ."  
"Oh, me neither. That's why I thought we'd shop together. It would be less of a hassle, right?" Realizing she couldn't get out of it, Raven silently moaned, then replied,  
"Well, that depends. Because I really didn't feel like walking around for an hour, watching you decide how to _waste_ yourself on junkfood." She said, raising an eyebrow. Knowing she read him like a book, Beastboy let out a chuckle and said,  
"No. . .no. .no. It will only be a few things. And I won't take long. . .I promise."

**Forty-five minutes later. . .**  
As with many occasions, Beastboys lack of will power turned out to be Raven's worse nightmare. Rubbing sides of her temples, she watched as Beastboy went on an endless junk spree, loading the buggy with cookies, candies, and sweetbreads until her meager corner of the basket was buried.  
During this time, the others had finished and were already beginning to check out. As they began to make their way to the front, Beastboy noticed the rack of comics and froze. "Ohhh. . ." he whispered, eyes widening with intrigue. "Megaman Action Three! The deluxe addition!" Snatching it from the rack, he began flipping through the pages like a maniac. "Aww man. . .I _gotta_ get this. . .I just gotta!" he chirped, full of hyper enthusiasm. That is. . .until he saw the high price. Letting out a disappointed grown, he then looked at the mountain of confections in the buggy. "Hmm. . .can't part with that, And I certainly can't part with that. . .Aww, man!" he moaned, frowning with disappointment. That is, until he remembered that Raven had a load buried in that basket too. And it was a light one at that!  
This caused a brainstorm to flood through his little mind. "Yeah! That's what I'll do!" Slowly he leaned forward a bit, to find that she was further down the isle, deciding on which usual tea to buy. Knowing the coast was clear, he quickly bent forward and shoved the comic underneath her stuff. "She doesn't have much, so it shouldn't be a problem. . ."

Within the next five minutes, the two of them met up with the others.  
Turning to Raven, Beastboy replied, "Uh, I guess I should go first. Right? I mean. . .Since you can't get to your stuff."  
Raising an eyebrow she muttered, "Gee, you think?"  
Knowing that she'd be in for a long wait, Raven picked up a magazine and started to read. She wasn't through the first paragraph when she noticed that the purser had already gone halfway through Beastboy's stuff, scanning the items with lightening speed. By the time Raven got to the bottom of the first page, the girl had already rung up his total.  
"Not bad. . ." she thought to herself. "Why can't all cashiers be this fast. . ." She was about to start reaching for her things, when Beastboy quickly chirped out.  
"I got it. . ." and began throwing her items on the belt.  
At first, Raven was a little surprised by his considerate manner. That is until she saw him fling the comic book down on the belt. As the cashier picked it up, she replied, "Hey. . .wait a minute. . .That isn't. . ._mine_. . ." Slowly her eyes widened to the 10.00 price tag that rung up on the register, then shifted towards Beastboy in an annoyed manner. "Where did /ithat/i come from?"  
Her tense question caused Beastboy to casually get on the side of her and reply.  
"Oh, it's for me. I threw it with your stuff. I hope you don't mind." Realizing the motive behind that recent gesture, Raven marveled at his nerve and sharply retorted, "Of course, I mind! You didn't even bother to ask me!"  
Letting out a nervous chuckle he stammered out, "Oh, come on, Raven. You know I've got the money back at the tower. I'll pay you when we get back. I promise. . ."  
"But that's not the point." She irritably muttered through her teeth. "I only brought enough money to cover my things! _You cut me short_!"  
"That'll be 35.50. . ." the cashier interrupted. Knowing she only brought a  
twenty, Raven found herself so caught off guard, that she honestly didn't know what to say. And from her hesitation, the cashier raised an eyebrow and repeated,  
"Ma'am?" As her face began to heat up with embarrassment, Raven found herself wanting to disappear. That is, until a familiar voice replied from behind.  
"I got it. . ." Looking over her shoulder, she was relieved to find Robin standing there with some extra cash in hand. "Here. This should cover it." He said handing another twenty to the checker.  
"Thanks. . ." Raven quietly replied, while shooting Beastboy a look that was enough to kill. Knowing that evil glare, he swallowed hard and began to fidget. "What?" he asked, giving her a nervous shrug.  
That moronic question actually had her pulse beginning to race. Gritting her teeth, Raven shakily grabbed her bags and threw them in the basket. Shooting Beastboy one last dirty look, she quickly turned away from him. As she headed out the door, Cyborg looked down at Beastboy and shook his head. "Dude. . .what is your deal?" He asked, letting out an amused chuckle. But Beastboy didn't find it so amusing. Inside he knew he messed up yet another time with Raven. But by then, it was too late.

The drive home was silent, and colder than normal. Having her back turned to him, Raven glared out the window, contemplating on how she was going to deal with this situation, without blowing up. By then Beastboy felt so miserable, that he wanted to make amends in some kind of way. But with Raven, he knew this wouldn't be easy. After gathering his nerve, he found her in the kitchen with the others unpacking the little bit of stuff she'd bought.  
"Uh, Raven?" Stiffening to the sound of his voice, Raven deliberately ignored him, shoving her boxes of tea into the cabinet. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Beastboy set some cash down on the counter, and timidly slid it toward her.  
"Umm. . .here ya go. . ." From his meager attempt to make amends, Raven knew she had to say something. And the eyes of the other three on her back didn't make it any easier. They all saw what had happened, which only humiliated her even more. This in turn caused her gaze to twist into a dirty look. "Keep it. . ." she irritably muttered under her breath. "I'm sure there will be something else for you to waste it on!"  
Eyes rolling upward, Beastboy let out a tired sigh of frustration.  
"Ok. Ok. . .Look. . .I know I messed up. . ."  
"Messed up? You embarrassed me, and made me feel like an _idiot_!" She snapped, anger beginning to seethe out. "But it's no wonder. . .With all the candy you threw in that basket, I'm surprised you still have _teeth_ left in your head!"  
"Alright, alright. . .I'm sorry! What else can I do?"  
"_Grow up_!" She snapped, roughly shoving the money back towards him. "You're like this all the time, and frankly. . .I'm sick of it!" she fussed, as he looked away from her. "People are always having to bail you out of something, because you don't care about anyone but yourself. And it doesn't matter how many times it happens. You'll never change. You'll always be a selfish, irresponsible little twit!"  
Now like on every occasion, Raven expected him to except her biting remarks like he'd always done, and turn away. But instead, she was rather taken back by the sudden way he defensively stiffened. "Now just a minute, Raven. . .I can take you putting me down, or even calling me names. Because a lot of times, I know I deserve it. But to call me selfish? Well. . .It ain't happening!" His timid attempt of standing up to her, caused Raven's head to tilt rather mockingly.  
"Oh, really?" Catching the clip of sarcasm in her voice, Beastboy gave her an irritated gaze. "Yeah, really! Ok, so I'm a little careless when it comes to money. . ."  
"A _little_?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Alright, _a lot_!" He snapped, growing a little more defensive. "But you make it sound like I'm like that with _everything_, Raven ! And it's not true! At least not in a battle! Because when the chips fall, I'm there! And you can depend on me!" Hesitating only for a minute, he looked her in the eyes and boldly added, "I don't back down and hide, the way _some_ people do. . ." Completely thrown off guard by his inclination, she as well as the other three marveled at him with surprise.  
Head slowly cocking she sharply asked, "And. . .what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Gaze now turning very serious, he replied,  
"Let's just say that when the Brotherhood was taking us down one by one, I heard that some of you ran for cover, and even got ambushed. But not me. I guess the _joker_ just got lucky." He said, glaring more toward Robin, who could only put his head down. "Well. . .let me tell you something sister! If this joker wouldn't have stood up with a few others and fought the way we did, Robin's butt would still be frozen, the other Titans would be on ice, and you'd still be tucked away! So before you call me selfish, and irresponsible . . .think about that next time you decide to _disappear_!"  
By then it was so silent in the room, that you could've heard a pin drop. As Robin stared at the green changeling with shock, he knew deep down that Beastboy had every right to vent his frustrations. Given his impish and very puerile character, Robin suddenly realized that Beastboy had taken on a very serious responsibility, and took over his role where he'd messed up, and saved the Titans from annihilation. It occurred to him that after everything that happened, not a single person took the time to thank Beastboy, or show any kind of appreciation for his efforts. But instead, insisted on treating him like a jester, and making light of the whole situation. Which he definitely took to heart. And unfortunately, Raven just happened to be in the line of fire.  
Although completely floored over the way he stood up to her, the hint of truth from that insult, caused Ravens jaw to tighten with rage. Fighting to keep it under control, she glared at him full of resentment, and hissed, "Do me a favor. Why don't _you_disappear." Letting out a scoff, he irritably replied,  
"Yeah. You'd probably be better off if I vanished for good. Huh?" Shooting him one last dirty look, Raven turned away and coldly replied, "Try /iexhilarated/i!"  
Although hurt by her cruel remark, Beastboy was too angry to show it. Spitefully glaring back at her he folded his arms and hollered, "Fine!"

In that second the power completely shut down, causing darkness to flood throughout the room. "Hey what the. . ." Before Robin had a chance to do anything, the towers back up generator kicked into gear, and full power was restored once again. As the light flooded throughout the room, Raven could feel all their eyes on her rather questioning.  
"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't look at me. I didn't do this. . ."  
"Hey, guys. . .Come check this out. . ." Cyborg replied, staring out of the bay window. Gradually the other four made their way to the window, shocked by what they saw.  
"Whoa. . ." Robin muttered under his breath. "It's a full blackout. The whole city is without power."  
"I wonder what caused it?" From Beastboys question, they noticed a blinding light distantly flash across the bay. "Wow! Did you see that?"  
"Sure did. . ." Robin replied as the blinding flare occurred again. "It almost looks like lightening. . ."  
"Yeah. . .but. . .there isn't a cloud in the sky. . ." Starfire cleverly pointed out.  
"I know. And that's kinda odd. Maybe we ought to investigate. ." Immediately upon Robins words, the power shut off again. This was followed by another blinding explosion that shook the foundation beneath their feet. "Whoa!" Cyborg replied, trying to steady himself. Recognizing the location, Robin hollered, "It's coming from the cities Electrical Plant! Titans move!"

**Moments later. . .**  
Within minutes the five Titans arrived at the locked gates of the cities main power plant, to find Dr. Light standing at the entrance. By the way he stiffened up, Robin could tell he was expecting them. "Teen Titans. . .I've been waiting for you!"  
"Dr. Light! Why am I not surprised to see you here?"  
"Because I never give up, that's why. In spite of how many times you throw me in jail, over, and over, and _over_ again!" He snapped, voice fueled with resentment. "But you should no by now that no cell is _fool_ proof! And during my brief stay, I devised a scheme that's completely impeccable!"  
"Oh, really. . .And just what are you up to, _this_ time?" Robin mocked rather derisively. Shooting him an irritated glance he snapped,  
"Simple _boy_! Although my suit was designed to contain vast amounts of energy, the problem was that I was using the wrong type, and the most complicated of means! Who would've thought that the answer would've so simple, and right underneath my nose! Here! Right here everybody depends on the electrical current coming from this plant! If I control this, then I'll control the entire city! With the power of my suit being fueled from the cities main current, I am completely undefeatable! And this time, the mayor, and all the officials will have no choice to surrender, or be in the dark permanently. . ."  
"Oooh, how intimidating." Raven flatly muttered, folding her arms.  
Unable to help himself, Beastboy scoffed and added,  
"Yeah. . .Maybe we should get a hose and _squirt_ him!"  
As Raven rolled her eyes, Beastboys snide comment had Dr. Light fuming from the inside out. "Mock me, will you! Well I'll teach you not to mess with the _Light_!" He hollered, thrusting his hand forward. Within that second, a bolt of electricity shot from the tips of his fingers. As it headed toward them with lightening speed, Robin hollered,  
"Titans, look out!" Quickly they all scattered in different directions, as the high-energy bolt scorched the side of the building.  
"That's right! Run you cowards! Hide like the babies you really are!" As he began to laugh hysterically, Robin angrily shouted out,  
"Are you crazy?! Do you realize the danger you're putting everybody in, including yourself?"  
Letting out a scoff he replied, "Of course I do! But, some risks or worth taking. For once I have full control, and I'm completely unstoppable! No one can defeat me now!" In that second he waved his arms upward. In a shocked daze, the five watched as the powerlines actually snapped off the four main poles, and slithered into a circle until they had surrounded the entire plant. As they reconnected, the lines let off a fiery electrical pulse that surrounded the plant like a force field. Smugly glancing back at them, he slowly folded his arms in a pretentious manner. "And I dare anyone to try!"  
Shaking his head, Beastboy nervously muttered, "Dude. . .I think we've got a problem."  
"Wow. . .That obvious, huh?" Raven sarcastically muttered, ignoring his dirty look.  
At the same time, Robin observed something about Dr. Light that he hadn't before. As he turned and headed for the main control tower, he noticed that there was no chord hooked up to the back of his suit, to provide the energy. Very strange indeed. But he had to be getting the source of his power from somewhere. . .but where. This caused Robin to silently gaze around the plant, looking for anything suspicious. Until finally his eyes found something that stood out plain as day. "Ahh-Hah. . ." he muttered under his breath. "We got you, now. . ." This caused him to scoot a little closer to the group.  
"Hey. . .I think I see where the source of his power is coming from. Look. . ." He said pointing up towards the rooftop of the tower. Now they all looked up to the sight of what appeared to be a huge glowing antenna. "That transistor. It's actually deviating the power from the main transformer, directly into his suit."  
"What? You mean to say the guy is _wireless_?"  
Cyborg asked rather surprised.  
"Yeah. We got to knock that antenna down. That's the only way to kill the current running through the suit and everything else he touches. But we can't do that unless we get through that force field of his. . ." This immediately had him looking toward Raven. "You think you can you teleport us through there?"  
Nodding, she replied, "Sure. . ."  
"Great. . .But take us on the other side of the plant, where we won't be seen. And we'll figure out where to go from there. . ." Nodding once again, she replied,  
"Get behind me."  
Eyes brightly glowing, a huge black aura surrounded over her and the others. Taking on the form of a raven, it lifted them up until they vanished into thin air. Reappearing the back of the plant, Robin cautiously glanced around the corner, to find Dr. Light still standing there, completely oblivious to their presence. Looking back up at the antenna, he suddenly had an idea. "Here's what I propose. Four of us will go up to the top and short circuit that transistor, while one of us stays behind and keeps him distracted. . ." This in turn had them slowly looking toward Raven, whose eyebrow slowly raised.  
Nodding at her, Robin shrugged and said. "Why not? He's afraid of you. . ."  
From the side, Beastboy muttered under his breath.  
"Who isn't. . ." Just loud enough for Raven to shoot him an irritated glance. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Robin looked at the two of them and replied,  
"Look. . .will you two put your differences to the side for now. This isn't a game! He's playing hard ball, with electrical current that can kill! So please. . .be careful!" he said, more toward Raven. "And stay focused. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Although she hated to admit it, Raven knew that in spite of Beastboys sarcasm, Robin was right. Dr. Light was afraid of her because he'd seen the full-blown force of her dark side against his will, and hadn't been the same since. From that day forward, everytime they'd meet, he'd shutter to the sight of her. And today was no exception.  
Inwardly she took pleasure in seeing the petrified expression wash over his face from the unexpected sight of her arrival. "What?!_You_? W-Where did you come from? And. . . How did you break through my dome?"  
Slowly folding her arms, Raven replied rather arrogantly, "If no cell is fool proof enough for you, then what makes you think that this shield is fool proof enough for me?" She mocked as he scowled at her. "Don't you ever learn?"  
Although very uneasy by her presence, Dr. Light found himself a little more confident with all the power he possessed. Giving her an evil sneer he replied,  
"Well. . .You know the old saying. If at first you don't succeed. . ." Now a flash of lightening shot out of his glowing palms, heading directly for her. This caused her hands to instinctively fly up, encasing herself in a dome of dark energy just as the bolt bounced off. "Try. . .try again!" He concluded.  
Although somewhat unnerved by the hard impact that the lightning bolt had left behind, Raven was determined to stay focused. Raising an eyebrow, she sarcastically asked, "Well, that the _best_ you can do?"  
Letting out an amused chuckled, Dr. Light sneered at her and replied, "Trust me. . .You haven't seen _anything_ yet!"

As they continued to fight back and fourth, the other four had already made their way up to the rooftop. One by one they took turns trying to knock the antenna down. Between Starfires starbolts, and Cyborgs sonic blasts, it still wouldn't budge from its steel support. Waving his hands in a wild manner, Beastboy loudly shouted, "Give me room!"  
In a fit of desperation, he morphed into a giant T-Rex. Roaring loudly, his huge tail flew back, then went to swing forward. Robin hollered, "Wait! Not too hard!"  
But it was too late. His massive reptilian tail struck the transistor with all the power he could muster. Yet the only thing he accomplished was to bust the cement around it, sending blocks rubble flying over the edge. This immediately had him morphing back to normal, watching as it fell straight down toward Raven and Dr. Light. Knowing he messed up, he looked over the edge and muttered, "Oh, Oh. . ."

Within seconds Dr. Light found himself dodging the missiles. "_Whoa_!" he muttered, rather startled by the interruption. "Hey, what the. . ."  
Gritting her teeth, Ravens gaze slowly shifted with his, to find Beastboy staring down at them from the rooftop. This caused his eyes to widen, then slowly shift on her with disgust. "So. . ._That's_ your little game! You were trying to stall me!"  
Eyes narrowing, Raven replied, "You catch on fast. . ." Her sarcasm actually had his blood boiling. For the first time, if only for a moment, Raven noticed that his apprehension with her had completely disappeared, turning more into disgust.  
"Well, you know, girl. I've had just about had _enough_ of you!" He hissed, glaring off to the side of her. Eyes brightly glowing, one of the many powerlines snapped from above, and fell to the ground. Like a snake, it began to slide toward Raven from behind. "It's about time you learned to respect your elders!"  
From the top of the tower, Robin caught sight of the wire as it continued to silently wriggle toward her from behind, crackling loudly as the power surged through it. Cupping a hand over his mouth, he shouted, "Raven. . .behind you!" Seeing the horror of what was about to unfold, Beastboy reacted sheerly out of protective instinct.  
Morphing into an eagle, he quickly swooped down toward her in a panic. Before Raven realized what was happening he'd already turned back into his human form, roughly pushing her out of the way just as the wire attempted to strike her on the back of the leg. Only it hit him dead in the center of his back.  
Eyes bulging, he let out a startled gasp, shuddering as the current quickly surged through his body. Becoming a dead weight, his legs buckled from underneath causing him to weakly drop to his knees. Letting out a low moan he fell flat on his face, tightly curling up into a fetal position, until he froze that way.  
"_Beastboy_!" Starfire frantically hollered from the top of the tower. Hearing the horror in Starfire's voice caused Raven to snap out of her shocked state. Staring down at his limp body, her head slowly began to shake with disbelief over everything that had happened in a matter of seconds.  
This caused her furious gaze to the now apprehensive expression on Dr. Lights face. Suddenly, the fear had returned, and he knew he was in big trouble! By then it felt as though every nerve in her body were trembling with rage. But she still managed to keep it well contained, giving him a look of pure hatred.  
"You know something? I've had enough of _you_, too!" In that instant her angry gaze shifted straight towards the massive antenna, and narrowed. "You want power? _You got it_!"  
Knowing what she was about to do, had Dr. Lights eyes widening with horror.  
"No. . .No!" Eyes brightly glowing, she glared up at the transformer and shouted out.  
"Azarath, Metrion, _Zinthos_!" From her incantation a vast surge of dark energy flew up, surrounding it like a blackened claw. In that instant the darkened wave thrust at the transformer, causing it to explode into a shower of sparks. Snapping from the base of the foundation, it swiftly came crashing down. Letting out a startled yelp, Dr. Light tried to run but wasn't fast enough. Before he knew what was happening, the transformer crashed down on top of him, pinning him to the ground!

As the dust settled around her, Raven could feel her rage slowly diminish, turning more into dread when she turned back toward Beastboy, and noticed that he had never flinched, or moved from that spot since he'd fallen. This told her deep down that something about him wasn't right. And apparently, she wasn't the only one. By then, Cyborg began to approach him in a light hearted, yet wary manner.  
"Yo Wake up, dude. . .The party's over. . ." Gradually he drew a little closer, and froze, stunned to find that the back of Beastboy shirt had a charred hole that was burned to the skin. This caused him to nervously swallow down a lump in his throat.  
"B? Can you hear me?" He said, nudging him just enough to see a pale lifeless expression. "Oh, no. . ." Cyborg muttered, shaking his head with disbelief. "Yo, Robin! Get over here quick! He's not breathing!"  
"_What_?!" Robin, and Star said at the same time. Eyes widening, Raven watched as the two of them ran toward Cyborg, and knelt by his side. Feeling the side of Beastboys neck, Robins breath quickly sucked in. "Oh, man, there's no pulse!"  
For a minute, Raven felt as though she was glued to that spot, too numb to move. As he flipped Beastboy flat on his back, Starfire choked out.  
"You mean he's. . ."  
"No. . .Not yet." He stammered in a determined, yet frightened voice. "There's still time. . ." Without further delay, he began to do chest compressions. One after the other. Bending down next to him, Robin hesitated only for a second, then gave him two quick breaths. Reaching forward, he once again clasped the side of Beastboys neck and shook his head. "Nothing. . ." Feeling her stomach turn to ice, Raven saw the horrified expression wash over Cyborgs face, and tears gleam in Stars eyes. "No. . .no. . ." She choked out, as Robin began to do the chest compression's again.  
By then, seeing this was more than Raven could bear. Turning away, she listened as Robin counted the 15 compressions, again followed by the sound of him blowing air into his lungs. "Come on, man. _Come on_!" Cyborgs voice desperately echoed.  
By then her hands raised up, slowly pulling the hood down. Tightly closing her eyes, Raven's mind began to uncontrollably flood with thoughts of that horrible argument between them. _"Do me a favor. . .Why don't you disappear!"  
"Yeah. You'd probably be better off, if I vanished for good, huh?"  
"Try exhilarated!"  
"Fine!"_  
By then she was so consumed with deep regret, that her chest grew heavy from the burden, and a lump came in her throat. Just when she could stand it no longer, Robin's voice shouted, "I've got a pulse!_ I've got a pulse_!" Causing her eyes to instinctively fly open. Still not wanting to turn around, she tearfully gazed ahead, listening as they continued to revive him. "Dude. . .Dude can you hear me?" Cyborg desperately asked. "Say something. . .anything. . ."  
"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_. . . ." The sound of his feeble moan, caused Raven to breathe out a heavy sigh of relief. Feeling like Jell-O, she slowly turned around to see that Beastboy began to fully come to, but still seemed to be in serious condition. By then a fire truck, several ambulances, and at least a dozen squad cars arrived on the scene.  
"Ohhh. . .man. My head hurts. . ." Beastboy moaned, weakly pressing a hand against his forehead. Marveling at him, Cyborg blurted out,  
"Dude, look at his gloves! The tips have blown clean off, and his fingertips are black!" Nodding Robin replied, "Well, the current had to come out somewhere. . ." Now they watched as Beastboy incoherently stared ahead, as though lost in thought. "Umm. . .Why are my feet all tingly?" His question had them looking down at his feet, stunned to find that the soles of his sneakers were completely melted!  
Cyborg and Robin to gape at each other, then simultaneously reply.  
"_Hospital_. . ."  
"Right. . ." Robin replied, signaling the paramedics to their location.  
"Aww. . .man, I'm not that bad. . ." He weakly protested, "I was only out for a  
few minutes."  
"A few minutes? Dude. . .you almost checked out _permanently_. . ."  
"What?" he slurred, in a cracked voice. "No way. . ."  
Unable to bear it, Raven couldn't make herself go with them. Just as she was about to turn away, she felt a hand gently clasp her shoulder. There she found herself looking back at the concerned expression on Starfire's face. "Raven. . .Are you Ok?" Although she tried to disguise it, Starfire could see the hurt expression on Raven's face.  
"Sure. . .I'm fine."  
Giving her a gentle smile, Starfire softly replied, "Do not worry, friend. He's going to be alright, now."  
Trying to keep her serious composer, she nodded, "I know. . .I just need to be alone for awhile. I'll meet you at the hospital. . ."  
"I understand. . .But would you mind taking this with you?" Now Raven found herself staring down at Beastboys blackened belt. Getting a knot in the pit of her stomach, Raven gave Starfire a feeble nod.  
"Sure. . ."

By then the paramedics split up, some going to Beastboy, while the others ran toward Dr. Light who was actually beginning to regain consciousness.  
"Ohhhhhh. . ." he moaned, trying to move. "I feel _terrible_. . ."  
Completely amazed by what they saw, one of the paramedics looked at the Police Chief and replied, "This is amazing. Under all that weight, he should be dead. . ."  
"Yeah, I know. . .But for once that suit of his actually came in handy! It protected him like armor. . ."  
Overhearing this, Raven shook her head, watching as he weakly gaped at her from underneath the massive antenna, and hollered out. "Ahhh! Keep her away from me! She's a _hazard_! She's a freak!"  
Knowing her track record as one of the most powerful of the five Titans, the Chief decided to have a little fun. Raising an eyebrow, he cruelly teased.  
"Aww come on, now. Don't tell me you're afraid of this quite, docile young lady."  
Fighting not to show her inner amusement, Raven watched as his mouth literally fell open. "_Docile_?!" he blurted. The girls a walking /imenace/i!" Looking from him to her, the Chief shook his head and said, "Don't worry, Light. After the stunt you just pulled, you'll be lucky if you see this young lady again in your lifetime!"  
Unable to help herself, Raven just couldn't resist the urge to be cruel.  
"Not unless. . .I pay him a visit. . ." Eyes widening, Dr. Light literally became hysterical. "No! No! _Noooo_!" He slurred, desperately clawing at the dirt, trying to wriggle away from her. At the same time, the Chief looked down at Raven, watching as her arms folded with satisfaction. "What did you do to him, anyway?"

** At the hospital an hour later. . .**  
"Dude. . .Do you remember _anything_ that happened?" Cyborg asked to a now fully conscious Beastboy, who sat upright in a bed, dressed in a blue gown. Still in a somewhat of a daze, he slowly shook his head and muttered,  
"Uh. . .Some. . .I remember us fighting Dr. Light, and pushing Raven out of the way because he was going to zap her with a wire. . .And it got me instead, cause it felt like my back exploded."  
"But that's not all, dude. Raven got so mad that she flattened him with his own transistor." Letting out a weak chuckle, Beastboy replied,  
"What? You're kidding!"  
"No. If he hadn't been wearing that suit, I don't think he would've survived. But he did. And this time they've got him incarcerated in a high security prison. But after this last run in with Raven, I don't think he'll want to come out for a long time." He said as the others chuckled. Shaking his head in a daze, Beastboy muttered,  
"Wow. . .I guess I was out for a while, huh?" Now he watched as the three looked from each other to him rather surprised.  
"Out? Dude. . .You took a hit of about 60,000 volts. You're heart stopped beating, and you weren't breathing." Now his eyes slowly widened with the realization of what that meant. Swallowing hard, he replied, "You mean. . .I was. . ."  
"Yeah. For about five minutes. . ." Cyborg cut off as he marveled at him with shock.  
"If Robin wouldn't have resuscitated you, you probably wouldn't be here. . ."  
"Resuscit. . ._what_. . ." Beastboy muttered, mouth falling open with disbelief. "_Ewwww_! You mean he _kissed_ me?!" He loudly blurted, causing Robins cheeks to deeply flush.  
Completely mortified by his puerile response, he hissed, "No! I did _not_ kiss you! And don't ever say that again, or I'll _kill_ you myself!" he snapped as chuckles were heard from the other two. "I did what I had to do to save your life, because I owed you one." He said as a touched expression crossed over Beastboy's face. "I know I don't say it often. But you are an important part of this team, and don't ever forget that. . ."  
Touched by the sincerity of whom he considered his best friend, Beastboy warmly smiled at him. "Thanks dude. . .for everything. . ." Gripping him by the hand, Robin shook it and replied. "No problem. . ."  
Now Robin noticed the surprised, yet troubled look cross over his face. This had him turning, rather surprised to find Raven standing in the doorway. For Beastboy, just the sight of her put butterflies in his stomach. For all he could think about was that nasty argument they had, and all that ensued between them. And by the troubled look in Ravens eyes, Robin knew she had a lot on her mind too. Especially with all that had happened during the past two hours.  
"Hey, Raven. . ." he warily replied, as she walked inside.  
"Hi. . ." she muttered in a low voice.  
"Hey, girl. . ." Cyborg replied, trying to lighten the mood. "For a minute. We thought you got lost."  
"No. . .I um. . .had to make a few stops along the way. . ." Noticing the bag in her hand, Cyborg playfully replied, "You didn't bring any food in that bag, did ya? I'm starving."  
"Come to think of it, so am I. . ." Robin replied, noticing how Raven and Beastboy quietly glanced toward each other, but didn't say anything. Inside he knew that after everything they went through, they needed time alone to talk. And this would be the perfect excuse. "Say Raven. Would you mind staying with Beastboy while we get a bite to eat?" Knowing Robins motives, an eyebrow raised and she replied.  
"I suppose. . ."  
"Great. . ." Looking toward Beastboy he asked, "Do you want us to get you anything?"  
"Nah, I'm not really hungry. But if you're going to the mall. . .could pick me up a chocolate shake?"  
"Will do. . ." Robin replied, as they headed for the door.  
"Oh, and make sure it's _non dairy_. . ." He specified, as Cyborg rolled his eyes.  
"Yes, believe me. . .I know. . ."

Now they were finally alone, and after some hesitancy, Raven knew they had to get this conversation started somehow. Gradually taking the chair next to him, she asked. "So. . .how are you feeling?" Giving her a timid shrug he replied,  
"Well. . . my back is pretty blistered, but at least my hands aren't numb anymore. The doctor said the black fingertips are actually scorched, and should heal up in a couple of weeks." Letting out a light hearted chuckle, he added, "Even my _toes_ are black. . .Can you believe that?"  
"Yes. . ." she stated, as he went to slightly pull back on the end of the covers. "And _no_, I don't want to see them!"  
Seeing that he'd embarrassed her, he decided to quickly change the subject.  
"Oh. Ok. . . .Soooo. . .what's in the bag." Leering at him a bit, Raven mocked,  
"A straight jacket. . ."  
"Aww come on. . ." he chuckled. "That's not what it is. . ."  
"Don't be so sure. . ." she insisted, as he quickly took the bag from her and opened it.  
Eyes widening, his breath sucked in from delight. "Awww, wow! It's the entire Mega-man comic collection! I. . .I don't believe it!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing the extent of what she done. . .and remembering what happened prior to that. This caused his gaze to turn very serious. "Hey, Raven. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. I know this must've cost you a fortune."  
He watched as Raven looked away from him rather awkwardly.  
"It doesn't matter. What you done for me was _priceless_." Now her soft gaze met his surprised one, and she replied, " . . .and I wanted to thank you for that. . .As well as everything you done for the team." She whispered, as a touched expression crossed over his face. "You basically saved us all from annihilation. And nobody took the time to show their gratitude. Including me, and I was wrong."  
Completely overwhelmed, he shook his head and muttered,  
"Hey. . .Look, Raven. I was too. I mean. . .you were right all along. I'm _horrible_ with money. . .and I have no self control. I shouldn't have thrown that in your face. I was just mad, that's all."  
"Well. . .so was I." Sighing, she looked away and added, "But. . .this was the  
_worst_ fight we've ever had. And. . . when I said I wanted you to disappear, I didn't mean from _existence_." Stunned by that statement, Beastboy's eyes widened. "Oh, come on, Raven. I knew that!"  
"But. . .I feel responsible for what happened to you. . ." She persisted.  
"How? I kept you from getting electrocuted. So how does that make you responsible?"  
"Because I didn't see it coming." She replied, frustration welling in her voice.  
"I was so angry, that I let it impair my senses, and my judgment. And because of that, you almost. . .I mean you actually. . ."  
"Raven. . ." he gently cut off. "It was an _accident_. . .Plain and simple. It could've happened to any of us. But. . .I'm glad it happened to _me_, and not you. . ." Overwhelmed by the kind sincerity of his words, Raven could feel her emotions getting the best of her.  
Looking away from him, tears uncontrollably began to fill her eyes. Head shaking, she whispered, "Please, don't say that. . ." In a cracked voice. Moved by her rare show of emotion, Beastboy softly asked,  
"Why not? Wouldn't you have done the same thing for me?" Trying to compose herself, she roughly cleared her throat and whispered,  
"Of course. . .But that's not the point. I was still out of line. . ."  
"We both were, Raven. But I got a news flash for you. Friends argue. . ." Beastboy said as she looked away. "But. . ._best friends_fight." He firmly clarified. This slowly had Raven looking up to the shy smile on his face. Giving him an uncertain glance, she raised an eyebrow and shyly asked.  
"You really think that?"  
"Sure. . . I mean. We might bicker alot. But. . .I've been around you long enough. . .to know how you _really_ feel. . ." Although upset, Raven felt herself growing somewhat embarrassed by his assumption.  
"Oh, really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow rather defensively.  
"After all that's happened. . .Are you going to deny it?"  
Although she hadn't really given it much thought, it wasn't until this very moment that she realized he was actually right. Letting out a heavy sigh she shyly answered, "No. . .I guess not. . ." Out the corner of her eye, Raven could see a huge grin cross over his face, which only made her feel more awkward. This had her head cocking rather defensively. "But. . .Is there a _point_?"  
"Yes. . . My point is that no matter how much we argue, we're always there for each other. And that's what really counts. Right?" Gaze softening, Raven knew he had her pegged, causing her to finally nod with surrender.  
"Yeah. . ." She whispered, watching as he boldly reached for her hand. As he gently squeezed it, Raven could feel him tugging on her arm. Knowing what he wanted had her staring at him rather hesitantly. Then she found herself gradually giving in, until he was hugging her tight. Although very awkward to be this close to him, Raven was also relieved. For inside she knew that this chance never would've been possible, if he'd have died. It caused her to inhale deeply, appreciating the warmth of his embrace.  
"I'm sorry. . ." she timidly found herself whispering. Overwhelmed in the moment, Beastboy tightly closed his eyes.  
"Me too, Raven. . .Me too. . ." He softly replied, now squeezing her so tight that she could barely breath. Beginning to tense up from so much affection, Raven's throat nervously cleared, "Umm. . .You can let go, now." Her muffled voice trailed off into his shoulder. Realizing how carried away he got, Beastboy quickly let go, to find that her cheeks had flushed red.  
"Heh-heh. . .Sorry. . ." He bashfully chuckled, watching as she actually cracked a smile. Eyes narrowing, she replied, "Now. . .I want you to do me two favors. . ."  
"What?"  
"One. . .Get better. . .Because I don't like hospitals. . ." Snickering he nodded.  
"Ok. . .And two?" Gradually, her smile disappeared as she now looked upon him with such a solemn gaze. Slowly shaking her head, Raven whispered.  
"Don't _ever_ do this again. . ." Staring at her so tenderly, Beastboy smiled and nodded.  
"Believe me, Raven. . .I don't plan on it. . ."

**Several weeks later. . .**  
For Raven, it almost seemed like history was doomed to repeat itself. Peeking over a magazine, she watched as Beastboy once again continued to overstock on junk food. Only this time, he had his own cart to load up, and not hers!  
Shaking her head, she raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Hopeless cause. . ."  
By then Robin and Star approached them and said. "You guys about ready?"  
Overhearing Robin, Beastboy threw one last pack of candy in the cart and quickly zipped up to them. "Ready when you are. . ."  
Still reading the magazine, Raven is knew she didn't have enough with her budget to pay for it. So she set it back down on the rack. Just as fast, Beastboy snatched it up and threw it with his stuff. Rather surprised by this, she asked,  
"What are you doing?"  
Giving her a playful look he replied, "It's on me. . ." He bragged, raising up a wad of money for her to see. Although touched by the sincerity of his gesture, Raven just couldn't resist it. Giving him a mocking glance, she raised an eyebrow and replied. "Oh, really? Then while you're at it. . .pay for _this_ one too. . ."

_ Yes. . .It was so nice to have things back to normal. . .That is. . .Until __**another**__ event would unfold sooner than they could possibly imagine. . .but that is another story. _


End file.
